


Here's to another one

by Crossroads_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Castiel/pseuds/Crossroads_Castiel
Summary: Dean and Cas spend New Year's alone and share their resolutions





	Here's to another one

“Why is New Year’s a big deal?” Jack 0asked with curiosity in his voice. 

Dean looked over at him from the couch, glancing up from the tv and the ad for a local bar’s New Year’s Eve party that had peaked Jack’s interest. He shrugged. “I mean, the date used to be a good time to pick up chicks, now I’m just happy we lived another year.” 

Sam nodded his agreement as he typed away at the computer in his lap. “True that. You planning on going out tonight too? I figured I’d take Jack to the fireworks display in Lincoln. It starts at 9 but we’ll probably spend the night to avoid the drunk drivers on the road afterward. I texted Cas but haven’t heard back yet. You in?”

Dean looked at Jack’s eager face and he had a yes on his lips when his phone buzzed in his hand. He looked down and it was a text from Cas. The group text between them all to be exact. He read the text and a small frown formed on the edges of his mouth. “Hmm. Looks like Cas won’t be back in town in time to go,” Dean said after reading the brief message. 

Sam closed down his laptop and stood up, stretching his back by putting his hands to the small of his back. “Well, why don’t you stay here and wait on him. I hate for him to spend New Year’s alone…” Dean was about to argue when Sam added as an afterthought, “Oh, and this show is alcohol free. There will be little kids there.”

Dean huffed and his jaw tightened. “A beer isn’t that important to me, Sam. Give me some credit.”

Sam looked over with a raised eyebrow. “It’s New Year’s Eve. I know you.”

“Are you trying to convince me to stay or go? Or just trying to piss me off? Cause the last you’re doing really well. You two go, have fun. I’ll stay here and be the drunk you seem to think I am…” Dean grumbled as he took a sip of the beer bottle he’d already been sipping on before the conversation began. 

Jack had remained quiet but he patted Dean lovingly on the shoulder as he headed to his room to get dressed. “I don’t think you’re a drunk Dean, but I am glad Castiel won’t be alone.”

Dean took another sip and rolled his eyes.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam and Jack had just left to head to the show. Dean had begrudgingly tossed Sam the keys to the Impala with a raised eyebrow of caution. 

“Yeah yeah… I hear you. See you next year,” Sam said with a grin. 

“You got dad jokes….be safe,” Dean said with a smile as he put his socked feet up on the coffee table. 

As the door closed behind them, Dean sighed. He would have liked to have gone with them and seen Jack’s face at the fireworks. More so than going to some dive bar like in year’s past. A small smile creeped on his lips. He guessed this was as close to being a dad as he’d ever get….and he was enjoying it more than he thought he ever would.

He had several hours before Cas would be home. He figured he’d just kick back and watch a little Netflix. The heater kicked on and the warm air circulating through the vents made a familiar rattle that lulled Dean to sleep many a night. He turned on the series he was currently watching as was about ten minutes in when his eyes got heavy and drifted shut.   
\--------------------------------------  
Dean jolted awake when the Bunker door clanged shut. He jumped up and reached for the gun strapped under the coffee table. 

“Put the gun down, Dean. It’s me…” came a familiar deep voice from the stairwell. 

“Cas….you scared the shit outta me,” Dean grumbled as he strapped the gun back in it’s place. “How’d you know about the gun?”

Castiel came around the corner with a raised eyebrow. “One. I heard the holster Velcro. Two. I never enter where you or Sam are without assuming one of you is armed.” 

Dean shrugged as he stood upright again. “I mean, fair enough. What time is it?” He said as he fumbled for his cell phone on the side table. 

“It’s close to 11. Have you heard from Jack and Sam? I hope Jack has a good time,” Castiel mumbled as he glanced at his phone. 

“No. Haven’t heard. I’m sure they are heading back to the hotel soon. The show started at 9. I was just watching some Netflix….” Deans aid as he glanced at the tv and the Are You Still Watching was plastered on the screen. “I….might have taken a small nap.”

Castiel sunk unceremoniously onto the far end of the couch, his coat spreading out on either side of him. “Well, you have time to go to town and hit a bar if you want. Sorry I spoiled your plans.”

Dean side eyed Cas and noted his sour expression. “I mean, I was going to go with Jack and Sam but the no booze rule was kind of a buzz kill. You didn’t spoil anything….” He trailed off. 

Castiel rolled his head to the side with a tired look in his eyes. “Dean I have known you for almost ten years now. You always go out to the bars on New Year’s and find a friend for the night,” Cas said as he put friend in air quotes. 

A growing annoyance was in Dean’s gut. He’d been accused of being a drunk and a player all in one evening. Not that they were entirely wrong but… “Look, I am just as capable of staying home and spending time with my friends and family as anyone else! You and Sam don’t give me much credit….” He murmured as he snatched up his empty beer bottle and stomped towards the kitchen. 

He tossed his empty bottle in the recycling bin harder than was necessary and leaned against the kitchen counter, his back to the door. He heard the creak of the doorframe before Cas spoke. 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to offend…” Castiel’s low rumble of voice came from the door. 

Dean considered continuing to pout, but that wasn’t the attitude to bring into a new year. He sighed and looked toward the door. Castiel was standing sheepishly in the doorway with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders rolled in. He had the sad puppy dog eyes Dean was far too familiar with. 

“It’s okay, Cas. It’s not just you,” Dean grumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest. “Sam said I wouldn’t enjoy the fireworks show because they didn’t allow alcohol…”

Cas came and leaned shoulder to shoulder with Dean against the counter. “Well, I have noticed you have been drinking far less since we’ve all been back home together…” Castiel stumbled only once on the word home, hoping Dean wouldn’t notice. He did. 

“So you notice that, but don’t notice it’s been more than a hot minute since I went out chasing tail?” Dean said with a light laugh as he stepped to the fridge and pulled out a soda, determined to make his point that he’d changed. 

“I mean, I figured it was not for a lack of interest, but time and opportunity,” Castiel said with an unreadable face as he watched Dean pop the top of the soda can. The crack of the top all but echoed in the silent bunker. 

Dean let the silence linger longer than he liked as he and Cas looked at each other across the kitchen space. “You know that’s not true,” he said as he averted his eyes and took a loud swallow of the soda.

They both stared at each other in uncomfortable silence until both of their phones dinged in their pockets. Dean startled and sloshed a small amount of soda on his shirt before grumbling and snatching his phone out of his pocket. Cas smoothly slid his phone out as well. 

Cas read his first. “Sam and Jack have left the park but are going downtown to watch the small ball drop they are doing. Sounds like they are having a good time,” He said with a smile as he looked at the photo of Jack watching the fireworks that Sam had sent them both. 

“Yeah. Kid deserves some fun after the year he’s had,” Dean murmured as he saved the photo in his phone. 

“That is true for all of us, I believe,” Castiel said with a soft smile. 

“Cheers to that,” Dean said as he lifted his can in a mock toast.

Castiel smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket. “Alright, then what would you like to do to kick in the New Year? We have 38 minutes until midnight.”

Dean raised his eyebrow and thought better of what he might say. Nope. Not the time. “Netflix? God, I’m old…” He said with a laugh as he shouldered softly past Cas. He felt the air pressure change and knew Cas was following behind him in his silent way. In the past he’d felt Cas was magic in the silent way he moved. Now, he’d been around him so long he could sense him by changes in the air. 

“You’re not old, Dean,” Castiel said as he sat down beside Dean on the couch. “I’m old.”

Dean let out a huff of a laugh. “I mean, if you’re comparing numbers, you’re definitely an old geezer.”

Cas furrowed his brow. “Gee, thanks.” Dean nodded as if he did not sense the sarcasm and switched Netflix back on. He hesitated before turning on the next episode of the series he’d been watching. 

“Hey, Cas…” Castiel looked toward him and waited. “You, uh….you have any resolutions for the New Year?” Castiel was so still that Dean would have thought he hadn’t heard him, but he knew better. In year’s past he would have hurried him for a response. Now, he waited. See, growth. 

It seemed like forever but Castiel looked toward Dean and nodded his head. “Yes, I do.” 

Dean waited another long space of time before rubbing his neck nervously. “You gonna share of leave me in suspense?”

Cas’ eyes narrowed softly. “I...uh…am not sure how you would feel about it. How about you?” Dean studied his face for a beat then nodded. 

“I do. One. Stay alive and keep my family alive. Same as every year.”

“Fair enough,” Castiel replied before adding, “and two?”

Dean left out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and turned toward the tv, clicking on the next episode and taking comfort in the familiar theme song. He settled against the couch, feeling the angel’s eyes on him. His right hand shook as he tried to nonchalantly reach out with his hand palm up. He didn’t look over at Cas but he knew he noticed. He felt him shift beside him and Cas’ warm hand take up his own. A shaky breath escaped him before he could stop it.   
“Your resolution was the same as mine…” Castiel said as he looked at the tv. Neither made eye contact but settled in the comfortable silence, their hands clasped. They said nothing until both of their phones buzzed at the same time, startling their hands apart. They both opened the text, showing Sam and Jack’s faces jammed together to take a selfie. 

“Happy New Year Cas and Dean!” the text read. They both realized it was midnight by the time on their phones. They both smiled as they sat their phones down. 

“Happy New Year, Cas….” Dean said as he stared into his eyes. 

“Here’s to another one....together,” Castiel said as he entwined their hands. 

Dean turned to face Cas and leaned their foreheads together before laying a nervous, soft kiss on his lips before quickly pulling away. “Happy New Year,” he repeated softly.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm so sorry for my absence and hope to be more active in 2019!


End file.
